1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack is usually used in electrical equipments such as stereo audio equipment, mobile phones and the like for contacting with a mating plug. The audio jack is mounted on a printed circuit board, and comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity extending through the insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. The contacts include at least a switch comprising a stationary contact and a movable contact located adjacent to the stationary contact. The movable contact has a flexible arm which can be deflected by the plug to engage with or disengage from a contacting arm of the stationary contact. However, the contacting arm overlap the flexible arm too much along a lateral direction of the insulative housing, such that the effect of anti-cross-talk between the stationary contact and the movable contact is adversely affected, in other words, the quality of signal transmitted in the audio jack is not desirable as expected.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved soldering portion.